Mistress Series
by Scribe to the Ancients
Summary: A series of one-shots involving Sephiroth and his lover. Contains strong language and smut.
1. Patience Is A Virtue

Patience Is A Virtue:

The two-month mission in Wutai had been a relatively easy endeavour compared to past ventures. The presence of S. E. Cs' top three SOLDIERs was strictly to ensure that any rebels left in the Wutai province did not disturb the construction of ShinRas' new Mako reactor. All the three friends were required to do was stay in formation around the site until completion. A mission that sounded easy enough, but proved more than a little lengthy for those who had left someone behind. While Genesis would only ever truly love the cream coloured, hard cover book currently resting open in his lap, his two companions had other commitments. Angeal, while visibly anxious to return, was otherwise content to sit, wait and relax into the leather seat of the Department of Administrative Research helicopter. Sephiroth on the other hand visibly came across as his usual aloof self, but his jade green eyes were stormy and rolled with angst. Both were antsy to return to their significant other. Genesis scoffed at the both of them before thumbing open LOVELESS, eyes hungrily roving over memorized poetic passages.

"My friend, do you fly away now?

To a world that abhors you and I?

All that awaits you is a sombre morrow-"

"Someone please do something' 'bout the garbage comin' outta Gingers mouth!" Their redheaded Turk pilot groaned loudly from his position up front.

"How dare you!" Genesis snarled, azure eyes glaring daggers at the man with the flaming red ponytail. "You uncultured swine! This is a classic piece of literature!"

"Someone shut that yammerin' bastards trap befer I put this damn thing into the ocean!" Genesis had steam whistling from his ears as his face turned as red as his hair, red leather clad fists tightening at his sides, itching for his sword stowed in the storage compartment.

"A heathen such as yourself wouldn't understand-"

"Yur right," Reno of the Turks cut in. "I won't, so don' bother explainin' it t'me!" The Crimson SOLDIERs' face turned a vibrant shade of rage before huffing loudly, crossing his legs and snapping his head to stare at the night sky surrounding them. Angeal chuckled to himself before casting dark blue eyes to the Silver SOLDIER seated in the copilots' seat. He could sense Sephiroths' tension, see it in his shoulders and caused his brow to furrow. Never had Sephiroth been this obviously distressed, and it had Angeal worrying about him. Sephiroth had never loved another being with all he had to offer before a year ago. There had been no gradual build-up of trust like with his own current relationship, Sephiroth had fallen violently head-over-heels for her and wasn't about to leave her in peace. Angeal smiled softly as he turned his head to also stare at the cloudy night sky, good thing she understood.

Upon returning Sephiroth managed to dodge SOLDIER Director Lazard and avoid having to submit a report at the very least until morning. It was a bane most days to be a public figure, because even though Sephiroth was currently all by his lonesome, there were still cameras lining the hallways recording his every move. All the footage of him would be monitored by Dr. Hojo, the harebrained scientist obsessing over every small aspect of his subjects' life. If Sephiroth were to hurry to his apartment like he so craved to do, the Doctor would become even more curious about the relationship, and Hojo was one of many Sephiroth wanted to keep far away from her. Protecting her and keeping her safe was one if not the highest thing on his priority list. So he was forced to pace himself as he strode down the barren hallways at three in the morning, heading to his home and the woman who lived there. She had nowhere else to live after he had taken her away from Modeoheim where their paths had crossed and rather suddenly intertwined. With painfully regular movements, Sephiroth unlocked his apartment with one of two cardkeys and stepped inside.

As he closed the door, his focus shifted from moving slowly to keeping his actions silent as he shut the door and felt instantly comforted by the solid metal door barring the view of the man who studied him. Privacy in his own apartment was something he had to argue for at the time, but thankfully not all were as obsessed with his movements as the crazed Doctor. As quietly as he could, Sephiroth removed his boots at the door, placing them neatly one by one beside each other on the ready and waiting mat. Straightening out, Sephiroth noticed with a soft curl to his pale lips that his apartment was immaculately clean; everything organized and polished to the point that he could see his own reflection moving around him. He strolled through the rooms, searching for her. Much to his disapproval, he found her sleeping on his black leather couch in the den rather than in his bedroom. A single pale and slender arm bent at the elbow rested in the armrest, cradling smooth honey brown hair almost as long as his own.

In a handful of naturally long strides, Sephiroth silently brought himself to stand in front of his couch, predatory feline eyes softening at the vulnerable woman sleeping soundly before him. Distractingly full lips were parted slightly as she snored, a novel rested open across her chest with the fingers of the hand still holding it twitching as she dreamed. A few months ago, Sephiroth had purchased for her the softest blanket he could find, and that very blanket was bundled around her waist, tangled in her legs and leaving her pale feet exposed. Wedged between her body and the back of the couch was something that made Sephiroths' eyes narrow and glare dangerously. It had been a joke from Zack on her birthday; he had bought her a stuffed silver cat toy with plastic green eyes and a collar that said "neko" on it. It also came with a human sized collar with the same character on it. Zack had tried most of that night to get the damn thing around Sephiroths' neck. Sephiroth wasn't sure about the fate of that much-hated necklace, but he knew he hadn't gotten the chance to throw it out.

Delectable as she was stretched across black leather with hair mussed and tank top riding up, it was an obviously uncomfortable position to sleep in. Sephiroth knelt down close by her head and leaned in close, Mako green eyes hooded but watching her face vigilantly as he blew a puff of breath in her ear. Darker brown brows furrowed as a groan escaped parted full lips, head tossing from side to side slowly, but she didn't wake up. Smiling softly again, Sephiroth sat up and placed a cool hand to her exposed abdomen, the touch enough to startle her awake, but just to make sure and to tempt his own apatite he leaned in and covered her now closed mouth with his own. Her groan was reduced to a hum as he watched ocean blue eyes still unfocused from sleep blink open before taking a few seconds to focus. Sephiroth pulled a hairs' width away, tasting toothpaste on his own lips.

"I'm home," He whispered, casually sliding the hand on her flat abdomen up under the warmth of her top, sharp fingertips encountering the under-wire of her bra.

"Mmm… W… Welcome back," She mumbled groggily, shuffling her long limbs around to try to push herself up despite the cool palm pressed down on her solar plexus. Sephiroth allowed for a certain degree of movement, removing his hand to allow her to sit up and rub at her tired eyes but not leave the vicinity of his arms.

"How have you been?" Sephiroths' sensual voice was kept low, eyes soft with affection travelling over her body in search of anything that garnered his concern. She let out a sudden yawn, covering her wide-open mouth with one hand while stretching the one that had been tucked behind her head into the air.

"Lonely," She groaned, limbs dropping into her lap before she turned to face him with a concerned frown. "And you? You're alright? Nothing hurts? No injuries?" She shuffled around to put her feet to the floor, leaning in close to her lover, worried eyes travelling every inch of him.

"I'm fine," He assured with a reassuring but soft smile that creased the edges of his eyes. She still didn't look convinced, and reached out to touch his face, thumb tracing over a smooth cheekbone while fingertips splayed out over his angular jaw. It felt wonderful to have every part of her worrying about him, to feel it even in the way her hand held his face.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, her brows still creased with maternal worry as she fretted over his condition. She still looked sleepy, but was quickly waking up as she glanced over her shoulder towards the kitchen. "I could make someth-"

Sephiroth chuckled with a smirk, lunging up from his crouch to steal another kiss from her before she could fully wake. The rest of the sentence was lost among the flurry of hungry, rapid-fire kisses that followed, not even giving her time to return any of them before he reined himself in and leaned back to see how his advance had affected her.

"I missed you too," He whispered hoarsely. Plump lips flushed from the fevered kissing curved into a dreamy smile while bright sapphire eyes were more than a little dazed. She looked positively edible at this moment, flushed and dazed and all his for the taking. Then to his surprise, she suddenly leaned in and captured his own lips in a nervous, yet determined and vigorous kiss. Kissing her back with passion, Sephiroth slowly rose up, keeping a hand on the back of her head to prevent her from pulling away before dropping both hands and sliding them between her seated backside and the warm leather. She squealed from surprise into his mouth, and let out a much more breathless sound as he easily hoisted her up against his body and held her firmly to him. He slid his hands back a few inches, holding tight to her straddling thighs while her warm palms smoothed over the strong sides of his powerful throat. Sephiroth turned and sat back down on the couch with her perched comfortably in his lap. With his hands now free Sephiroth reached up and touched her face, then her throat and down to her shoulders, slowly working his way over every inch of her exposed skin. Long nails teasingly raked over delicate skin, causing her to shudder as faint red lines appeared in their wake. Still, her hands remained on his neck, holding tight and not moving out of sheer panic that she may do something wrong, it was an endearing self-conscious trait Sephiroth was determined to break.

They were both dragging in ragged breaths whenever their mouths parted long enough, too enthralled with the simple touch of the other to move on. Sephiroths hands dropped to her slim waist, thumbs brushing over sensitive skin and causing the muscles beneath to tense and shudder. His mouth curled into a devious smirk as he continued to assault her ticklish abdomen, forcing her to pull away and gasp in breaths laced with faint giggles.

"Two months is too long," Her hot breath seeped across the crown of his scalp as he dipped his head down to lick at the hollows of her collarbones.

"I agree," Sephiroth concurred with a purr, scrapping teeth against taught skin and prominent bone. She shuddered at the sensual contact, hands finally leaving the sides of his neck to lift and wrap one around his neck and the other around his head.

"I missed you so much," She panted, fingers combing through his hair and plump cheek resting atop his head. Sephiroth gentled his actions, lavishing her with butterfly kisses and kitten licks instead of bites and harsh sucks. He hummed against her skin in response, at the moment too drunk on her scent to have formed a coherent reply. He nuzzled into the hollow of her throat while she stroked a hand through his hair, starting from the crown of his head to as far as she could reach.

Madelyn stroked his hair in a loving fashion for long minutes, glad to have the man she loved back in her arms, but eventually she had to sigh. She shifted her weight to lean back, retracting her arms to rest in her lap between them.

"You need to take a shower before any more of this continues," She said, smiling softly as she held Sephiroths fingers with hers between them. Sephiroth arched a brow from where he sat and a faint smirk turned his lip.

"Are you implying I smell?" He inquired. Her smile widened and a faint blush tinted her cheeks as she momentarily glanced away.

"I'm saying your hair feels like it needs to be washed." She replied, cheeks still rosy and eyes glimmering softly. Sephiroth leaned foreword and kissed her already swollen lips.

"Later," He growled playfully against her neck, biting down on soft skin before sucking on it lovingly to sooth it. Her spine jolted at the momentary shock of pain, but she quickly settled back into his lap as he went about soothing it.

"No, now. You just got back from a mission and I imagine your hair isn't the only thing in need of a bath -" Sephiroth gave her another sharp, playful bite in response to that comment. "And I'm insisting that you at least get a couple hours rest before doing anything strenuous."

"Strenuous," Sephiroth repeated with a chuckle, sucking hard on a previous bite with the intention of leaving a prominent mark behind. He felt her thighs lock on either side of him as her body tried to tremble, but she refused to allow it.

"Yes, strenuous, because even you get exhausted during sex." She giggled slightly before leaning in and kissing his smooth forehead with warm lips before shimmying back and swinging one leg off his lap and standing. Sephiroth sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch, mako green eyes watching as she gathered her hair in her hands to get it out of the way before turning to him and smiling again. A smile Sephiroth coveted, a rare smile that showed all her straight white teeth and creased her sapphire eyes. "You sure you're not hungry?" She asked again, crossing her arms loosely and cocking her hip.

Sephiroth stood slowly, smiling deviously at her before leaning down and sampling her lips once more before gliding over her cheek to growl in her ear.

"Some strawberries and whip cream in bed sound enticing," He purred, one of his hands sneaking up the hem of her shirt and slowly dragging sharp nails down her sensitive and ticklish abdomen. She shuddered and closed her eyes; Sephiroth listened to her heartbeat frantically for a moment before she calmed herself with measured, deep breathes. Sephiroth smirked, deft fingers playing with the loose elastic of her sweatpants. Hooking his fingers underneath and sliding back and forth teasingly.

"Take a long, cold shower Seph. It's nearly four in the morning, I'm exhausted and you should be too. This can all wait until later." She almost sounded scolding, but most of all she indeed sounded tired. Smiling, Sephiroth took a step back and kissed the top of her head.

"Then sleep, I'll be in to join you shortly." Sephiroth murmured in a low rumble.

"Take your time," She insisted, linking both their long fingers together for the short walk into the bedroom and the adjoining bathroom. "I'll probably be asleep when you're done anyway." Sephiroth smiled fondly as she yawned after speaking, proof of her words plain and simply. She squeezed his hand before letting go as they passed the bed, Madelyn already half-asleep on her feet. Waiting until Sephiroth had the bathroom door closed; she then changed into black fleece pyjamas with designs of snowflakes all over them. She crawled onto the right side of the bed and weaselled under all the sheets and blankets she had amassed to keep warm in Sephiroths air-conditioned room. The man liked being cool while he slept, while she liked to be warm. It had been an awkward arrangement in the beginning, but soon they established a rhythm and a routine that allowed them both to sleep comfortably.

As Sephiroth emerged from the now steamy bathroom a half hour later with a white cotton towel around his hips and one mopping at ends of his wet hair, he watched his lover sleep. When she was alone, she always slept in a tight ball no matter how many blankets she had. However, when Sephiroth got into bed she would always stretch out. It may have been because Sephiroth himself was always unnaturally warm with his own body temperature, or it may have been her bodies' reaction to someone else in bed beside her. Regardless of the reason, moments after Sephiroth sat on his side of the bed and started to pull the extra blankets to the foot of the bed and slide in beside her, she stretched out, groaning as she did so. Smiling softly, Sephiroth dropped the blanket at his ribs and leaned over her sleeping form to lay one last gentle kiss for the night onto her temple. She hummed sleepily, snuggling back into Sephiroths chest as he leaned back to click off the bedside lamp before draping an arm over her waist and curling his much larger body around hers protectively.

Sephiroths' internal clock woke him at exactly six o'clock, two hours after almost instantly falling asleep. Just as Madelyn had said, he had been more tired than he had allowed himself to feel, a consequence of the intensity of his early childhood training. He stretched like a feline, arching his back and stretching his long limbs out to their fullest before recoiling back in on himself and hugging the much frailer body sleeping against him. She had turned in her sleep and nuzzled into his broad chest, the tip of her nose resting in the cleft between well-defined pectorals. Her breath fanned out across his lower torso from slightly parted lips, fingers twitching sporadically against his abdomen where her hands rested. As Sephiroth watched her dream, her nose twitched and her brows pulled together before she nestled deeper and let out a content sigh.

She was more beautiful to him now than ever before, despite her wildly messed bed-head. It was particularly bad this morning, locks twisted and knotted together in her face and the back of her head. Strands pulled tight and wrapped around her neck and arms. Yet she couldn't have looked any more attractive to him. Feeling compelled to pamper his lover, Sephiroth placed a soft kiss to the crown of her head. She remained oblivious to him, and Sephiroth cast a curious glance at her bedside clock. The analogue hands showed a minute after six and he was required to leave his apartment for another fifty-nine minutes. Smirking slightly, Sephiroth skimmed a hand up her soft sides until his fingers caught under her chin and he tilted her head up. He kissed her forehead softly, slowly, then moved his mouth a half inch to the left and placed another tender kiss. He continued his path of placing a single kiss for every half inch he moved until he worked his way over her frowning eye, lax cheekbone and a single peck to the tip of her pert nose. She had started to stir during his southward travels, her nose scrunching up and her hands closing into fists, scratching across Sephiroths' abs as she did.

He groaned softly, wanting it wilder, harder. However, for that, she needed to be wide-awake, more than a little flustered, and a lot frustrated. Smirking slightly, Sephiroth covered her mouth with his, holding her jaw with lean fingers, predatory eyes gleaming at her through narrowed eyes. She groaned sleepily, trying to roll her head, but her movements ceased by strong hands and her sounds swallowed completely. Right as she was on the verge of waking, Sephiroth snaked one hand down her ribs and raked long nails roughly across her lax flat stomach. She gasped suddenly as she woke, taking all the air from Sephiroths' lungs as he lunged up to pin her down before breathing the air back, sucking it from her lugs in turn. Lifting wide hands, he pushed them into the mattress on either side of her heaving shoulders and leaned back to get a better view of his prey as she panted, eyes still glassy with sleep. She blinked slowly before lifting a hand to rub at dazed sapphire eyes, looking almost childlike as she used the bend in her wrist to rub with.

Smirking fondly at the gesture, Sephiroth leaned down and nuzzled her hand away before kissing each eyelid and then taking her mouth again. This kiss was slow, and passionate. A slow serenade of lips and tongue to gradually wake his partner but keep her drugged enough on his presence that she wasn't able to think coherently. It took her a few sleepy moments to respond, gently touching tongue to tongue before placing a hand on Sephiroths' bare chest and giving him a firm shove back. The moment their lips parted with a soft smack Madelyn covered her mouth with her hand and stifled a yawn as she stretched out in a similar manner as he had before groggily glancing over and checking the clock. She stared at it was bleary eyes for a few seconds before Sephiroth gently guided her face back towards him and kissed her again, gathering her wrists in one hand and gently pinning them down as to not startle her in her dreamy state. A moan filled Sephiroths' mouth as he slowly applied pressure to her arms, pushing them deeper into the pillows while keeping her mind captive with his tongue alone.

He licked at her lips even though they were already parted for him, giving the lush tissue a firm nibble before delving in and retrieving her own slippery muscle. He licked and played with her just enough to keep her mind foggy while his other hand travelled down her chest, seamlessly undoing the buttons his skilled fingers encountered. Each one slid easily from the hole and bared her pale skin beneath, even milkier in contrast to the black fabric. Fingers brushed her soft naval when she started to gasp for breath and slowly started to regain her scrambled senses, Sephiroth couldn't have that. She tried sitting up again, and again Sephiroth pushed her down with a little more roughness this time. She gasped as her wrists were squeezed tightly and sharp teeth instinctively found the sensitive zone of her throat. Her breathing stuttered as she struggled to form a coherent thought, a task proving to be more and more difficult the more time pressed down on them.

"Sephiroth," Madelyn panted, head falling back as Sephiroth nudged her chin to get easier access to one of her most vulnerable areas.

"Hmm," Sephiroth hummed against taut skin, causing it to vibrate and send intimate shivers to ripple from her shoulders all the way down the rest of her body.

"Wait... till I brush my teeth… at least," She requested in a clear display of coherency. Sephiroth chuckled as he leaned foreword a little more, applying a little more pressure and a little more intimacy.

"I've been forced to abstain for two months; I will not wait for something I do not care about." Sephiroth growled against the soft column of her throat, biting into the rough cartilage moving beneath. She gave a choking gasp and her shoulders pressed into the mattress as her back began to bow. Pale fingers danced teasingly over ticklish skin as he caressed feathery trails across her jumping and jerking muscles, smirking wickedly at the effect such a simple touch could cause.

Boldly, he slipped his hand paste the loose elastic of her pyjama pants and fingered the elastic of her panties beneath. At the same time, she drew a long deep breath while he bit down hard on the erogenous zone at the swoop of her neck and shoulder. Sharp teeth punctures several layers of skin, causing a minimal amount of blood to well up that was eagerly lapped away. Madelyn was so sensitive to intimate contact that the slightest touch to her body during foreplay and intercourse led to very sudden, and sometimes very loud, reactions. She let out a muffled scream at the bite, back arching into Sephiroths' chest and her arms fought his grip over her head. Sephiroth smirked again, removing his teeth from her flesh and lavishing the mark with licks and kisses while his hand gently started to stroke the inside of her right thigh. She was shaking and trembling with every touch, her head tilted back and pushing into the bed as he continued to leave marks upon her throat.

By chance, Sephiroths' hand grazed across her panties as he moved from one thigh to the other. He leaned back in surprise, staring down at Madelyns' flushed face with an arched brow and a sensual chuckle.

"Still want me to wait?" He teased, breathing hotly in her ear as his hand brushed the same place, determined to make her squirm.

"Sephiroth…" She whimpered, too far gone to keep any reservations about this sort of thing this early in the morning without proper preparation. Like brushing her teeth, taking a shower, or making sure he did the work he most definably skipped out on last night. Smirking, Sephiroth settled back into the hot crook of her marked up neck and started circling with those dangerous fingers of his, zeroing on her very special part. A very sudden "BRR BRR" interrupted the romantic couple and effectively shattered the moment. Sephiroth froze, releasing his hold on Madelyns' wrists but staying firmly in place at her throat while she turned her head slightly to glance at the phone on his bedside table. "BRR BRR" It went off again, and with a sigh, Madelyn sat up as much as she could with a six foot one SOLDIER mostly on top of her and stretched for the phone. She stretched her fingertips as far as she could, but with Sephiroth not moving and growling in her neck, she couldn't reach it.

With a sigh and a slight smirk Madelyn sat up as much as she could, causing the still immobile and irritated Silver General to slip into her lap. In a motherly sort of fashion, Madelyn smiled fondly down at him and started to pet his hair.

"You should probably get that," She murmured softly, elegantly twisting a long rope of silver, uncombed hair around her fingers.

"If it is anyone but the President himself, I will kill them." Sephiroth sounded like an angry cat as he pushed up, off her lap, and onto his elbows. Much longer arms reached across the length of the king sized bed and snatched up the phone.

"What if it's the Director?" Madelyn giggled faintly, covering her mouth to stifle them as Sephiroth flipped open the phone. He cut her a glowing look as he held it to his ear and responded with a generic, "Hello?" The look said that even if it were Lazard, he would kill the man. Madelyn smiled and reached out to play with his bangs while he was spoken.

"I'll see it's done," Sephiroth answered, his eyes glowing even brighter with pent up aggression towards the intruder of their intimacy. He closed the phone and all but chucked it across the room, where it clattered by the door to be picked back up later, perhaps with a new crack or two in the screen.

"So, who was it?" Madelyn asked as Sephiroth settled back into her lap like an ornery cat. She continued to pet his hair, soothing him in the only way she knew how. By mothering him and smothering him with love, affection and attention. One of his broad shoulders was easily the width of both her legs side by side, so most of Sephiroths' chest was still lying on the bed, with one shoulder on her lap and his head tucked against her stomach.

"The president…" Madelyn giggled to herself and rubbed her fingers into his scalp affectionately. If she didn't know better, she would almost think he was sulking.

"You poor thing," She teased, brushing his hair from his face. "No killing sprees today."

"Hn," He muttered, followed by a contented sound that was a borderline purr.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until the continuous flow of text messages and missed calls started to pile up and it was well past the time he shouldn't have been there. Madelyn flopped back into the mess of silk sheets and hummed as she rolled around for a few minutes, dragging her limbs through the silken comfort of their bed before groaning.

Time to get up.

By the time she made it out the bedroom door Sephiroth was just stepping out the front door. Madelyn smiled kindly at him before stepping close to him and giving him a chaste kiss. Pulling back, she tugged at his collar to straighten it and put a hand on the bare skin between.

"Keep that magic of yours under control, and Masamune in its sheath." She glancing up to meet his eyes with seriousness, but the fond tilt to her full mouth softened the expression. "I don't want to hear about any more accidents."

Smirking, Sephiroth placed a gloved hand on the back of her head and pulled her foreword so he could kiss her forehead.

"No promises," He murmured against smooth skin before pulling away and stepping out. Madelyn sighed and shook her head at his response, chuckling once before turning to head back into the bedroom to change and make the bed. After changing into a pair of loose jeans and a stretched out tank top Madelyn made the bed before snatching her phone from the charger and heading to the couch to read and relax for as long as she was able.

Jordan: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!" [9:02 am]

Madelyn: "He was filthy and needed the sleep" [9:02 am]

Jordan: "To fuck with sleeping! I don't imagine he was too happy to have you mothering him instead of showering with him" [9:03 am]

Madelyn: "Sigh. I'm going to guess you and Angeal went at it all night?" [9:03 am]

Jordan: "Fuck yeah we did! He was gone for TWO FUCKING MONTHS!" [9:04 am]

Madelyn sighed and shook her head with a fond smile and soft eyes as she regarded her childhood friends' capitalized text. It was a wonder Madelyns' maternal instinct had been able to override her lust. She'd wanted nothing more than to strip the General bare from the moment she had been woken up with a kiss.

Jordan: "So how pissed was he to get called early this morning?" [9:05 am]

Madelyn: "I'm pretty sure it was the Prez calling him to a meeting or something, that and he didn't get his morning coffee" [9:06 am]

Jordan: "YIKES! I wouldn't want to run into him" [9:06 am]

Madelyn: "Lol, no. Gaia help anyone who bothers him this morning" [9:06 am]

Jordan: "That would be Genesis' specialty" [9:07 am]

Sephiroth: "My office" [9:07 am]

Madelyn smirked at the brief words, sensing an irritation in the curtness that turned her smirk into a smile. He was no doubt frustrated form abstaining and irritated by unrelenting paperwork, the least she could do was heed his beckoning call.

Madelyn: "Gotta go. I've been summoned" [9:08 am]

Madelyn: "I'll bring some coffee?" She texted, sliding her legs off the comfortable leather of the couch and heading back into the bedroom to change into more presentable attire.

Jordan: "You get 'im girl ;-)" [9:08 am]

Madelyn flushed slightly at her friends' vulgar encouragement as she tossed the phone on the bed before shimmying out of her jeans and tossing her tank top on top before entering the closet for her more professional attire. She pulled out a black pencil skirt with the hem ending conservatively just bellow her knees and a white blouse with all but two of the buttons done up. Then for a little more personalization, Madelyn brought out her own leather jacket. It wasn't as ostentatious as her lovers, more similar to the jackets work by bike gang members, thick leather with plentiful buckles. She also took a few minutes in the bathroom in front of the mirror to scrap back her hair into a high ponytail and holding it out of the way with a plain brown hair elastic before heading towards the kitchen. On the way, she scooped up her phone from the black covered bed and checked for a response message, there wasn't one.

Frowning slightly Madelyn sauntered into the kitchen and wondered briefly if she should make Sephiroth some coffee or not. She herself didn't drink any, but somehow early morning caffeine seemed to help Sephiroth cope with the rest of the day. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and Madelyn quickly pulled it out and flipped it open with a flourish.

Sephiroth: "Bring two my dearest darling" [9:12 am]

Madelyn arched a brow at the uncharacteristic text before shaking her head and preparing to cater to the request. Looks like Genesis had stole Sephiroths' phone. Again. It was at times like these that Madelyn was relieved that she knew both mens' preference in drinks. Genesis liked a lot more cream in his than Sephiroth did, who liked it more or less black with a lot of sugar. Once the brews were done and the preferred additives were properly measured and mixed in Madelyn slipped into her ankle boots and headed out the door, locking it with the swipe of the card key before sauntering down the hall.

While exiting the elevator and walking down ShinRas many hallways, Madelyn was given many looks. Some of lower rank or from outright fear skirted around her as they saw her coming. Either in fear of who she was or of her lovers' wrath, both was plausible. Others smiled kindly at her and nodded before greeting her and moving on. Others stared at her with critical eyes. She was almost used to all the forms of attention being the Silver Generals lover came with, almost. It bothered her sometimes, the way people looked at her, and she knew almost all intentions towards her were negative, even if they passed by her a smiling face. Nevertheless, Sephiroth assured she would be safe, and she had only ever been that since arriving. She carried her head high and forced a fake sense of pride and confidence around those who could have any say, making sure her image around ShinRa was one of refinement and dignity. Gaia help her if they ever figured out how she really was on the inside.

She stepped up to Sephiroths' office door and, balancing the tray and both steaming mugs on it in one hand, knocked with her knuckles on the door.

"Enter," Sephiroth called, but before Madelyn could take the handle, the door opened and she was greeted with an eyeful of red. Glancing up she met two sapphires amongst the crimson.

"Hello my dear," Genesis greeted, stepping aside to allow her entrance. "You look lovely today,"

"Thank you, Commander Rhapsodos." Madelyn greeted formally with a nod of her head as she strode to Sephiroths' desk and set the tray down.

"I assume you retrieved your phone," She spoke loudly and clearly, letting Genesis know she knew it had been him. She handed Sephiroth his and he murmured a soft "thank you" in reply before returning to his work. Madelyn was proud to see it lacked any burn marks or any other sign of magic damage.

"You can act freely, we already searched for bugs." Genesis assured before coming up behind her and reaching around to take his own coffee.

"Ok," Madelyn accepted, weaselling her way out from between Genesis and Sephiroths' desk. She cut his smirking face an icy glare.

"I'm afraid I cannot be intimidated by such a face," Genesis stated with an almost predatory smile and a gleam to his eyes.

"Damn it," She mumbled, glancing away as the look in the redheads azure eyes intensified.

"Genesis," Sephiroth called in warning, causing Madelyn to turn her head just in time to catch Genesis' red-gloved hand drop away from reaching for her face. Genesis smirked at the silver haired man before shrugging and heading over to the couch against the wall of the office. He elegantly lounged across the black leather and sipped at his coffee. He even had his pinkie raised. Not really sure what to do with herself, Madelyn shrugged out of her warm jacket, draped it over the back of one of the two chairs in front of Sephiroths desk. She circled around behind the desk and stood behind Sephiroth, glancing down at his paperwork before loosely draping her crossed arms over his shoulders and around his neck, resting her chin on top of his head as she watched him work.

A few minutes passed like this before Genesis softly laughed.

"What?" Madelyn asked, eyes following the tip of the pen as Sephiroth wrote with practiced elegance. It was mesmerizing to watch…

"It's growing more difficult for me to believe my own memories," He sighed cryptically. Madelyn turned her head slightly to frown at the redhead.

"English," She barked in an annoyed tone. Genesis smirked at her before pushing into a sitting position in the center of the couch, spreading both lithe arms across the back and crossing his slim legs at the knees.

"Sephiroth had once frowned upon any and all physical contact." Genesis rephrased, watching Sephiroth for any reaction. His pale face remained calm, although Madelyn looked slightly disturbed by the idea. She straightened slightly, her chin lifting off his head.

"He did?"

"You didn't tell her, old friend?" Genesis asked instead, tilting his head almost as if in hopes of seeing Sephiroths' face better.

"Didn't tell me what?" Madelyns' frown deepened as she turned her gaze down and tightened her arms slightly.

"Whatever it is you are speaking of, if I did not tell her than she does not need to know it." Sephiroth replied without losing focus or diligence.

"Oh? Need she not know about all those accounts of assault?" Genesis was prodding at Sephiroth, making Madelyn frown with concern on the topic. Her arms tightened almost as a protective instinct around Sephiroths' neck as her frown turned into a scowl towards Genesis.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, slow and deliberate so that both men knew she was serious and wanted a straight answer. Bellow her, Sephiroth remained silent and stoic, continuing with his mind-numbing paperwork while Genesis grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Sephiroth as you know him is not how the rest of us have come to view him. Before discovering your precious existence, Sephiroth was indeed untouchable. He did not enjoy direct physical contact with another person, and frowned upon hearing or seeing it." Madelyn straightened a little more as Genesis spoke, her arms becoming looser and nearly falling away. Genesis watched this with a softening expression as he continued, "Angeal and I only later discovered that the reason for this is because as a growing youth Sephiroth was sexually assaulted more times than any person should ever have to endure."

"WHAT?!" Madelyn squawked, arms clamping down tight enough that Sephiroth stopped writing and reached up to hold one of her arms. "Is that true?!"

"They were all only attempts," Sephiroths' mild assurance and cold attitude towards the subject made Madelyn feel all the worse for how she had treated the man since meeting him. Touching him almost all the time they had been together thus far.

"Attempts they may have been, but they still gave you ill associations towards tactile inclinations." Genesis sounded harsh with his bluntness. Madelyn was mortified with her past behaviour and tried to draw her arms back. Sephiroth opened his right hand and held where her arms crossed while his left picked up where he had left off in his paperwork.

Madelyn stopped struggling almost immediately and stared down at the man in her arms. What they had said was so painfully true, and yet Sephiroth had never once refused her advances or her embraces. Never turned down a kiss nor a hug no matter how platonic they were.

"Sephiroth," She murmured, eyes glimmering with unshed tears and absolute love. Gently, she tightened her grip and nuzzled her cheek into his head, closing her eyes and simply holding him.

"Now, if you are finished traumatizing my lover, please remove yourself." Sephiroth spoke clearly, and definably more forcefully than what was needed, but Genesis simply smirked knowingly at him.

"Anxious are we?" Genesis teased. Sephiroth cut him an annoyed glare when the door suddenly burst open and Madelyn instantly stood up straight, retracting her arms. It was only Zack, looking flushed and breathless as he grinned at the people inside.

"Hey guys," He greeted happily.

"Zackary," Sephiroth greeted flatly.

"Fair," Genesis inclined his head.

"Baby Puppy!" Madelyn called happily, bounding around Sephiroths' desk and hugging the young Second, long honey brown ponytail swishing against her back. She hugged him tight and before he could speak, she leaned back and with a wicked grin ruffled his spiky black hair with both hands. It was almost comical, seeing as Zack was a good few inches taller than she was. Zack smiled fondly at the action before dodging away as Angeal had taught him how when in hand-to-hand combat. Madelyn went after him, lunging playfully for his waist as if to knock him down, but before she could worry over him, Zack caught her around the waist instead and pulled her down into the chair opposite the one with her jacket. Zack was the only one allowed to treat her in such a way; any other would have been quickly and efficiently dealt with by the business end of Masamune. However, even though it was the carefree actions of Angeals' Pup, Sephiroth felt his fingers twitch.

From her place in his lap, Madelyn put both her hands to his face, palms over his cheeks, and frowned.

"You're thin," She commented with a worried tone. "Were you eating properly while Angeal was away?" She brushed a hand through his hair in a very motherly fashion, to which he smiled.

"Yeah, Jordans' cooking's almost as good as his." He confessed with a laugh. Madelyn joined him and shook her head.

"So she's learning? Good. She hasn't tried making you drink anything has she?" Madelyn asked with serious concern. Zack barked a laughed before hugging Madelyn reassuringly.

"I know better than to drink anything she gives me. I even watched her make every meal she fed me, just like you told me to."

"Good boy Puppy!" Madelyn praised teasingly, scratching softly at Zacks' hair like she did her dog back home. Zack was laughing at the contact when Genesis cleared his throat.

"So, where is Angeal?" The redhead asked. Both Madelyn and Zack flushed at the question, but Zacks' was considerably darker than hers.

"Um…" Zack scratched the back of his head sheepishly as his eyes strayed to the floor.

"Busy," Madelyn supplied, to which Zack nodded almost woodenly. Genesis laughed so hard that it even encouraged Sephiroth to smile the slightest bit.

"I see! The poor Pup had an early education!" Genesis laughed as Zacks' entire face turned such a shade of red that Madelyn was concerned.

"You were all gone for a long time," She muttered, her own embarrassment with the situation making her shy and soft-spoken. Sephiroth glanced up from his work, only for his eyes to confirm what his ears had told him.

"Is that it?" Genesis asked, cocking a brow. "That certainly goes to explain Sephiroths' foul mood. Did President ShinRa not give you the time required to properly reunite with your lover?"

"Genesis!" Madelyn shrieked, face turning a darker red then the mans' coat. Sephiroth cast his friend a glare, one that clearly portrayed he wasn't helping his temper.

"Alright, alright," Genesis relented; raising his hands in mock surrender as he gracefully rose to his feet. "Come along Pup, these two require some alone time. I shall train with you," Genesis offered as Zack got up and set Madelyn on her feet.

"O-ok," He stuttered in embarrassment before giving a half-hearted wave over his shoulder and closing the door with a rather loud bang behind him. Madelyn stood where she had been set and arched a brow at the door before letting out a sigh.

"That was subtle," She muttered sarcastically.

"Lock the door,"

Madelyn turned her head slightly and arched a brow at her partner, who was still stone faced and filing out paperwork. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and flooded her lungs, making her take a deep breath to steady herself as she walked over to the door and flipped the lock. However, as she turned around her phone went off. With an apologetic smirk up at her lover, which he did not see, she pulled out her phone to check it.

Mom: "Good morning Sweetheart," [9: 56 am]

Madelyn: "Good morning? What's the text for?" [9:56 am]

Madelyn stayed by the door as she very nearly scowled at the device in her hand and waited for her mothers reply.

Mom: "We just heard the SOLDIERs returned from Wutai" [9:56 am]

Madelyn: "And…?" [9:57 am]

Mom: "Are you taking precautions?" [9:57 am]

Madelyn groaned and tucked her phone back into her pocket without responding. She walked back over to Sephiroth, resuming the position she had been in before.

"Who was that?" Sephiroth asked conversationally, tilting his chin in to place his mouth to her encircled arms.

"My mom, nagging at me about teen pregnancy again."

"Hm," Sephiroth chuckled once before pushing back slightly, telling Madelyn to step back. She did, retracting her arms and moving to stand beside Sephiroths' office chair as he pushed away from the desk and rose to his full height. "She does have a right to be concerned," He murmured, his eyes starting to alight with a glow that meant doom for those on the battlefield. "On the couch," He ordered as he started to slip out of his coat. Madelyn scowled with a fresh blush to her cheeks but shyness and embarrassment held her in place.

"I'm seventeen; I can do what I want." She grumbled defiantly, arms crossing to hug herself as her feet came together beneath her. She was the poster of self-conscious, and Sephiroth smirked fondly as he stepped close to her.

A black gloved hand lifted and trailed fingers up her bare arm, ghosting over her shoulder and throat until it hooked under her chin and he turned her head to face him. His eyes started to glow dimly as his gloved index finger started to caress over her lips, prodding gently. His finger slipped between her lips and between her teeth as she hesitantly opened her mouth.

"Bite down," He commanded gruffly. Madelyns' eyes flashed before going very dark, her cheeks burning red again as she averted her eyes and very gently bit down on the leather between her teeth. She pinched the tip of the glove and held on as Sephiroth slowly drew his left hand free before she let it go and it fell to the ground. Sephiroth chuckled and with waning patience used his own teeth to remove his other glove. Now with both hands bare, Sephiroth placed them both on either side of her neck and used his thumbs to angle her head upwards. They kissed hard, revamped by the time they had been forced apart even though he had been there. Sephiroths hand lowered and snared around her waist, pulling them flush together and almost doubling over her. However, he sensed something as he did, something that bothered him. She was hesitant, more than usual and overcompensating for it with a tenderness she rarely showed, even to him. Sephiroth pulled back panting, and while still holding her close he leaned in and gently bit at the shell of her ear. The resulting sound directly in his own oversensitive ear made his leather pants feel more uncomfortable than they had been when he had put them on.

"What is it?" He whispered, shifting slightly to make his hidden erection known and a soft lusty gasp to whisper through his ear.

"It's what… Genesis said…"

"I see," Sephiroth licked along where he had bit and tightened his hold around her slim waist. Her hands were very tentatively placed on his ribs, trembling ever so slightly.

"You're sure you're fine with me touching -"

"If I do not enjoy it, I make it stop." Sephiroth pulled back and made her look at him, so she could see how serious he was about this. Madelyns' eyes searched his with a frown of concentration before a blush covered her entire face and spread down her neck. Her eyes darted away and she cleared her throat softly.

"OK…" Sephiroth arched a brow, realizing there was something she wanted to say or do but was too embarrassed to act upon it.

"Do you have something on your mind?" Sephiroth asked, curiosity getting the better of him the more vulnerable Madelyn made herself in her discomfort. She shook her head, shaking her hair down to cover her face as it flushed an even darker shade.

"It's just… um… N-never mind…" However, contrary to her softly spoken words Madelyns' arm constricted around his ribs as she nuzzled her face into his chest. Sephiroth froze in surprised as he felt her butter soft lips part and breath wash across his skin before a very gentle, very hesitant kiss was paced over his heart. He didn't say anything, more than certain that if he did anything, she would spook. Very slowly and shyly, she stretched up on her tiptoes and pressed her face into the warm crook of his neck. A few intense moments passed before she gave him yet another kiss. It quickly turned into something more as her lips parted and she very carefully nipped the skin before swiping her tongue across it.

She pulled back, her breaths stuttering as she hid her furiously blushing face in his chest.

"Sorry," She mumbled. Sephiroth could feel the heat of her blush and he smiled wolfishly. Quickly, before she could have a chance to think too much Sephiroth reached down and lifted her up so both her legs were around his hips. He strode over to the couch with a hurried pace, kissing her senseless the entire short jaunt. He sat down abruptly and without warning, jostling Madelyn suggestively snug against his straining groin before he captured her mouth in a heated kiss. She made a soft squeak in surprised, but quickly tumbled into trembling submission as Sephiroth thrust his tongue into her mouth and retreated. He made sure to present an engaging game that had her focused completely on participation before he suddenly slid down until his back was on the sofa cushions and she was straddled over top of him. She pulled back in surprise, eyes slightly dazed and more than a little startled.

"Sephiroth - Ngh!" He had rolled his hips up and against hers as she had started to speak, effectively scattering any thoughts of hesitation. Her hands scratched his shoulders as they clamped down and her lips remained parted.

"I wonder who wants this more," Sephiroth mused teasingly before reaching up and taking hold of the back of her neck and bringing her back down. He kissed away what self-consciousness had built up before gently taking one of her wrists and guiding the hand down.

She pulled back and stuttered breathlessly as her fingers traced over work developed abs and silky skin. He was forcing her to feel what few others had even seen, an act likely prompted from her earlier reservations about his comfort with physical contact. While it was true he still did not enjoy contact, Madelyn was something special. She touched him without the selfishness and greedy malicious intent others had in the past. Timid enough in her advances that Sephiroth almost always let loose a chuckle at her expense before banishing all rational thought with his burning need to be loved by someone. Straining slightly, Sephiroth leaned up and closed his teeth on the line of her jaw, distracting her as her hand reached the belt of his pants. Smirking slightly, he angled his mouth and descended upon the smooth expanse of her throat, seeking out exactly where it made her squirm and writhe.

It wasn't hard to find after so many attempts at locating it, and he teasingly nipped and sucked on the area, just enough to make her gasp in each breath, before bringing her hand lower. He pressed her palm to his straining leather pants and she let out an almost whimper at the action. She froze, her entire being trembling with not knowing. She didn't know what to do, didn't know what was right to do or what was wrong to do and panic was swiftly settling in. Sephiroth wanted to show her that he only ever wanted her pleasuring him, which was the goal for this entire game. He would have settled for just rolling her over and fucking her senseless as his body desired, but that would leave her active mind with too many questions. Especially after what Genesis had said. She would no doubt come to the conclusion that he slept with her only because of his maturing bodies urges, and not for an emotional bond.

Sephiroth lifted both hands and gripped the back of her thighs, pulling her body down and foreword before grinding his hips up into her hand and pelvis. He watched with glowing hooded Mako eyes as her face split into one of pleasure, mouth opening and a sudden exhale of breath escaping. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as Sephiroth relaxed his grip, a sure sign that she wanted to say something, but the words were too dirty for her innocent mouth. Smirking, Sephiroth took the back of her head and pulled her down to bite at the lob of her ear.

"I want you," His voice was gruff in her ear as he pulled on a pierced lob with his teeth. "Touch me, tease me, anything you want I shall grant you."

"…Sephiroth," She moaned, full of emotion and sounding on the verge of tears. Curious, Sephiroth pulled back, still close with noses touching, and searched her face. She was panting, wet lips parted, and her eyes were squeezed shut almost as if fighting back tears.

"Hn," He chuckled at her flushed face and wrapped his arms around her and held her close, chest to chest with her heart beating over his. He let out a hiss suddenly when her hips rolled down with painful pressure and she pushed back just enough for her narrowly opened eyes to see pale skin through the shadows of her lashes.

"I can't… take it anymore…" She murmured hoarsely, settling back down to breath against his neck, mewling softly in his sensitive ear as his long smooth fingers pushed into her ribs and skated down her sides.

"Hm," Sephiroth turned his head to nuzzle her head before kissing her ear as his hands reached her hips and started to fiddle suggestively with the small zipper. "There is protection in the desk. Go get it," He ordered, sounding borderline playful as he pulled his hands back to frame her ribs and spoke against her swollen lips. Her mouth twisted into a pout and she let out a sigh before collapsing onto his broad chest with an irritated groan.

"Why do I have to go get it? It's your office," She grumbled, pulling her hands bellow her and pushing and kneading at his pecs. Sephiroth chuckled again before shifting and sitting up, settling her in his lap with his superior strength before giving her a very chaste kiss, lips smirking at the wet sound of lips pulled apart. She sighed against his mouth before shuffling back and hesitantly getting to her feet. Sephiroth smirked darkly as her knees trembled and her calves and thighs trembled as she staggered over to the desk and started shuffling through the drawers.

He didn't tell her where they were in the desk, so it took her a few more seconds to find them. As she found a condom in the back of the bottom drawer on the left and turned back to the couch, her jelly like legs turned to water. She had to catch herself on the desk to keep from melting onto the floor. Sephiroth had stripped out of his coat and armour in those sparse few seconds she had had her back turned, leaving his broad and densely muscled chest bare. That was enough to make her swallow, but what made her face turn fifty shades of embarrassment and turn her gaze away was the fact that he had also undone his pants. He hadn't taken them off, but the zipper was completely undone what had once been caged inside the skin-tight leather was now free to stand proud and exposed. Madelyn thought the air around her must have grown thicker, because it was definably harder for her to breathe. The pose he was in and the expression on his drop-dead gorgeous face weren't helping matters either. He sat to one side of the couch, leaning back slightly into the corner between the back and arm, legs spread with one foot up on the opposite cushion and knee bent, one arm across the back of the couch and the other stretching the length of the couches arm with a majority hanging off the front. He wore an insufferably smug smirk, eyes glowing with Mako and mischief as Madelyn closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep, terribly uneven breath.

To help herself out, and to better set the mood, Madelyn detoured to the window and with a flick of her wrists closed the dense curtains with a rattle and a ring of the metal rod and rings. The office was plunged into near blinding darkness, with only enough light remaining for Madelyn to see Sephiroths white skin and silver hair and easily ignore the rest of him. By the time Madelyn made it back to the couch Sephiroth was openly grinning, white teeth sharp and fierce as he reached out and ensnared her waist, bringing her down suddenly. She half fell, only catching herself at the last minute as her arms flew out and caught the arm and back of the couch, nose to nose with Sephiroth and his infuriating smugness. Looking away and scowling with blushing cheeks, Madelyn slapped the small silver square packet against Sephiroths chest, but otherwise didn't move.

"It's not going to quell your mothers worry that way." Sephiroth growled in her ear, angling his jaw so that his lips and teeth grazed sensitive skin. He couldn't help his teasing; she was such a vulnerable target.

"Sephiroth…" She whined, dropping her forehead against his shoulder, skin hot and flushed from embarrassment and arousal. "You do it,"

"You won't gain confidence with everyone else doing what you do not wish to." Sephiroth stated bluntly, but he was already reaching up for the condom on his chest. He actually jumped, jerked right off the armrest for a moment as a sharp pain came from his shoulder and he glanced down to see Madelyn remove her teeth from his skin, and angry yet playful glint in her ocean eyes. She didn't say anything, and the moment her eyes skipped over to his and met, she glanced away again.

"Just do it this time," She grumbled, her own voice gruff with denied arousal and shyness. Chuckling, Sephiroth worked with the condom packet while he nuzzled into Madelyns' face, urging her to turn for another kiss. Once she had, he only kissed her enough to be forgiven before pulling away with another smirk.

"Undress," He ordered, smirking evilly as he did. She narrowed her eyes at him before sitting back and unzipping her skirt and shuffling around to kick it off. She stared across the room, pointedly away from where Sephiroth pulled the small black circle from the silver packet and slowly made a show of rolling it down his heavy erection.

He had been playful before, but now with all his blood centered in his groin and Madelyn stripping down as she straddled his thighs he found that he couldn't take it either. Even before she had dropped her skirt onto the floor Sephiroth was liberating her of her blouse, something she didn't like wearing anyway. She hardly had the time to pull it over her head before the sight of her muscles moving under soft skin had Sephiroth utterly delirious. He sat up and pushed her down in one fluid movement, her shirt still around one arm as her hands clutched at his shoulders in surprise.

"Seph - AHH!" He couldn't wait for her to remove her underclothes, pushing her panties aside as he hurriedly pushed inside her waiting heat. In the second it took him to plunge in fully, she had dragged sharp nails from the tops of his shoulders all the way down his back, back arching as her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Heat embraced Sephiroths aching length and he let out a purely predatory sound, a cross between a sigh, growl and a snarl as his left hand fisted in her hair, jerking her head back as he roughly possessed her open mouth, his right arm looping around her arching waist and holding them securely belly to belly. His right arm also served to keep her hips in reasonable stillness, as he wasted no time for her to recover from the sudden invasion, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. His movements shook the entire couch, making it scratch noisily back and forth across the floor as their bodies lifted and pushed against the cool leather. Madelyn was lost from the beginning, only having enough mind to follow her red trails left down his back up to his shoulders and clamp on for dear life.

It was an onslaught of overwhelming sensations; all layered one over the other without enough time to recover before the next wave came crashing into her. In this round, it didn't matter how long they lasted, all the mattered was that they could finally come together like this after two months. It was hurried, sloppy and messy, but neither of them would have asked for anything different as Madelyn let out a soft, hoarse cry as all the waves of pleasure centered into one blinding moment of ecstasy. As Madelyn lost herself, Sephiroth pulled away from her mouth to almost instantly latch his mouth on her neck, biting down hard on her erogenous zone to increase her high tenfold as he continued to pillage her body for what only she could gift him. It didn't take too long, the long time abstaining, thoughts of her waiting for him, and the tight, spasmodic rhythm of her orgasm left him without any other thought than he wanted to join her in euphoria. The only thing that marked Sephiroths orgasm was the rhythmic clenching and relaxing of his teeth in Madelyns' neck as his hips continued to jerk and thrust until he had exhausted himself.

Madelyn was panting softly in his ear, and as Sephiroth pulled back to look at her with hooded eyes, he saw that her eyes were closed, cheeks and lips flushed dark with blood and her skin just starting to glisten with sweat. She would be like this for a few minutes at best, and knowing she could handle his weight, Sephiroth inched down a little ways and pillowed his head on her breasts. Soft and warm with a slight sheen of sweat, Sephiroth couldn't help himself as he gave a small lick to the part of the mound not confined by her navy blue bra before feeling her arms lift heavily. He caught sight of the blouse still looped around her arm and used one hand to slip it off before allowing her arms to embrace his shoulders and idly play with his long silver silks while he listened to the fast pounding of her heart right under his ear. He was comfortable, the couch long enough for his legs to stretch out without hanging off the end and having his lover mindlessly caress and touch him. It truly was, as Genesis had said, hard to believe that at one point not that long ago he would never have imagined this of himself. Touch had always been something unavoidable, as a child Doctors holding his arm in place while inserting a needle, Hojos' harsh scolding, assistants and other SOLDIERs with less than honourable intentions… He had suffered them all and more, and yet that one mission to Modeoheim had changed everything…

Without seeming to notice, Sephiroth had started purring. A low rumble emanating from his throat because of her petting and grooming of his hair.

"How much paperwork do you have left?" Madelyn asked as she released a breath, the sound echoing in her chest against Sephiroths' ear.

"Too much," Sephiroth growled in reply, but too unravelled by her attentions and previous activities to put much venom behind it. She sigh, long and suffering as she combed her fingers from the crown of his head, down his strong back to his hips before starting over again. On the floor, her phone vibrated and chimed that she had a text message, while on Sephiroths desk his phone went off almost at the same time. Madelyn whined in annoyance before whimpering softly as Sephiroth pulled out, sitting up and bracing on his arms to stare down at her. She blinked up at him, ponytail mussed and stray strands sticking to her sweaty face. She tilted her head quizzically, looking like a small child and making Sephiroth smile. It was small, but undeniably genuine. She smiled back, bright and happy if not a little confused and flustered. She sat up slightly to meet him half way for a chaste kiss before he got to his feet and they both headed into the attached half bathroom to get cleaned up before continuing with their day now that their most pressing issue had been dealt with.


	2. Smile For The Camera Part-1

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed positively, and thank you for the support and words of confidants. I love receiving questions about my stories, and I will love thinking of creative ways of answering them. Please, review and leave any questions comments or concerns and I will try to amend them with my next installment.**

Smile For The Camera Part-1:

Viciously, Madelyn smashed her numb and reddening fingertips into the buttons of the consol controller, mind blank as Mileena sat crouched in the corner of the screen, while Jordan as Kitana crouched at the other. Two battles had been fought, Madelyn had proudly won the first and Jordan had triumphantly won the following, so all was left up to this final third match. Madelnys' eyes skipped from where Mileena crouched, arms moving in a defensive pattern, over to Kitanas status bar. Her health was low, a few more weak punches that Jordan couldn't break free from would be good enough, but that was how she had won the first fight, and Jordan was wise against it now.

Madelyn darted her eyes over to Jordans hands on the other controller, watching for any sign that she was about to attack and open an opportunity to win, but her fingers were firmly clenched on the buttons. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Madelyn swirled her own aching fingers across the buttons, feeling the gathered sweat slick them.

"Come on guys!" Zack whined impatiently, arms folded along the top of the couch cushions from between the two girls heads, a perfect view of the bitch fight on-screen.

"Complain at her!" Jordan snapped back, character still unmoving, "She's the one fucking cheating!"

"Am not! Spamming the kick button while crouching is the only way I know how to fight in this game!"

"It's cheating!" Jordan repeated defiantly, voice rising as the time started to run out. "Tell her Zack! You know how to properly play this game!"

"Oh no," Zack laughed, unfolding his arms to lift both hands in the air. "I ain't getting mixed up in this."

"Pansy-ass Pup," Jordan grumbled, eyes darting towards Zack to glare at him.

Madelyn realized her opportunity was now, and she quickly let Mileena spring back up and charge towards Kitana. Jordan heard the click of the buttons, and quickly returned her attention back to the tense game with the counter now announcing the countdown. Kitana ran at Mileena and when they were the optimal space away, Madelyn could hear Jordan smashing in the pattern for a Fatality at the same instance she was.

It was down to the wire as Madelyn pressed the final button, then released the controller, hands flying away from the warm sweaty piece of plastic as if it had burned her, letting it land on her pressed together thighs as Mileena began to move.

Once the cut scene for Mileenas Fatality started, Madelyn felt the sweet release of victory ease her aching fingers as she slumped into the leather of the couch. Catching Zacks uplifted hand in the corner of her eye, Madelyn lazily lifted her own hand to give him a half-hearted high-five, just as Jordan groaned too loudly. Madelyn watched with surprise as Jordan, in her sore loser rage, flung the controller away from herself, and three pares of blue eyes watched as it cut through the air.

All the teens flinched with pre-emptive sympathy only moments before the controller whacked into the back of Angeals head, who stood in the kitchen with a white apron on, no shirt, and expertly cooking bacon. Jordan started laughing, with a laugh that soon after had both Madelyn and Zack chuckling along with her, though the tightness in their voices hinted at the uncertainty they all felt. Angeal was quick to turn, deep-set blue eyes immediately finding the dark controller on the white kitchen tile floor.

His eyes lifted, staring at each individual teen seated on his couch despite the early hour, then settled on Jordan, who out of the two girls to be playing was the only one missing her controller.

"Jordan," Angeal sighed, the ache swiftly fading from the back of his skull yet another reminder of his lovers fiery temper. "Come pick this up then prepare the table for our guests while this finishes, please."

"Sure thing!" Jordan was quick to shake her worry about angering her boyfriend as she pushed herself from the couch, Angeal had an endless amount of patience after all. Though before she heeded his request, Jordan turned to Madelyn and jabbed a pale finger into her best friends face.

"This ain't over bitch, ya hear me? After breakfast is round two, and ya better fight fair this time!" Jordan stared into her friends ocean blue eyes with a hard cerulean stare, but both women were quick to smile.

"No promises," Madelyn muttered.

Jordan snorted in her face before straightening up and sauntering nonchalantly into the kitchen with a swagger in her hips.

"Here," Zack reached out from over the back of the couch and gently took the controller from Madelyns hands, who would have gladly given it to him. "Lets try you on some tutorial levels." He suggested, navigating the games menu until he found the training simulators and handed the remote back. "And if you click on this button here," Madelyn glanced down at the controller balanced in her open palms to see which button Zack pressed before glancing back up to see what it did. "It will tell you what buttons are for attack, defence, and which buttons chained together make a combo."

"Cool," Madelyn muttered, tone reflecting that she wasn't exactly interested in learning the fighting mechanics of Mortal Kombat. Her stomach rumbled as she took a sniff of the warm air filling the apartment, the scents of a well cooked breakfast lingering in her senses.

Jordan handed the second controller to Zack with a small toss, then went to the table tucked into the corner and started to pull it out, adjusting all the chairs and making sure there shakers were full before heading back into the kitchen.

"Everything's ready big guy," She sang lowly, wrapping her arms around his surprisingly slim waist as she peered around his shoulder to the bacon sizzling and popping in the pan in front of him.

"Alright," Angeal rumbled, surprising Jordan as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before shouldering past her and out of her embrace to distribute everyone's breakfast onto plates.

"Oh no," Jordan barked, ducking under Angeals muscled arm to put herself between him and the counter, effectively gaining his full attention instantly. "If you're gonna give me a kiss, then it's going to be a damn kiss. Not a fucking peck," To illustrate her meaning further, Jordan put her palms flat to Angeals apron and stretched up to close her mouth over his.

"Aw, come on guys!" Zack whined loudly from the den, "Not when we're starving over here!"

With a rumbling chuckle, Angeal leaned away, pulling his mouth from hers with a soft smack of parting lips. He didn't pull far away, instead leaned back in to place his forehead against hers and stare deep into her eyes as a smirk kicked up the edge of her mouth.

"Lesson learned?" She rasped lowly, low enough that even Zack so close by wouldn't hear.

"Indeed it has," Angeal responded, smiling as he closed his eyes and lifted one hand to the back of her head, bringing her in for one more smouldering kiss, then using the hand pressed into her soft blond spikes he guided her out of his way.

Smirking wickedly, Jordan made her way out into the den, where Madelyn was still struggling to remember even the simplest combo attacks. Jordan chuckled at her expense before loudly calling out, "Breakfast will be served when you're all seated at the table, ya fucking cock-blockers."

"Gaia, Jordan," Madelyn complained breathily as she set the controller aside and rose up. "Can't you just talk normal."

"This is normal," Jordan argued back with a grin, throwing herself down in her chair and tipping it back onto its hind legs. "Sorry if I can't talk like some posh bitch."

"You better not be talking about me," Madelyn laughed, taking a seat next to Jordan and throwing one elbow over the back as she turned to face her friend with chin held high.

"Course not, I was talking about the only other person in the world who uses way to many words to describe simple things, and constantly quotes a certain playbook."

"Easy now," Angeal warned, deep voice edged with a playful tone as he brought two plates towards the table. "Genesis is a good friend, even if he does prefer to speak in riddles."

"See!" Jordan exclaimed as Angeal set a plate of French Toast down in front of Madelyn.

She could feel her eyes grow wide at the sight of it. Perfectly cooked to a tasty golden brown and smothered in maple syrup.

Glancing up, Madelyn peeked at what the hulking SOLDIER with a surprisingly gentle touch had made for the others. Zack got a homemade breakfast burrito which in comparison to the sugary delight Madelyn was about to feast upon almost made her feel bad for her own long-suffering health.

Madelyn tucked her chin to hide a motherly smile as Zack dug in with his hands while Madelyn glanced back across her own plate to glace at Jordan, picking up her utensils as her blond friend was just having her steaming plate set before her. Inconspicuously, Madelyn arched a brow at Jordans plate once she got a glance of the full platter of meat and protein.

Jordan got a full plate of breakfast sausage, scrambled and fried eggs and more than half the pack of bacon Angeal had cooked.

"Carnivore," Madelyn muttered, though she meant it fondly as she properly cut her French Toast into sections before setting the knife aside and forking one small piece into her mouth at a time.

"Damn right!" Jordan shouted proudly, though it was heavily muffled by the half chewed amalgamation of several different animals she was trying to swallow.

"Slow down," Angeal spoke lowly as he passed behind her, large hand brushing from her right shoulder across to her left. "You'll choke."

Jordan swallowed then gave her lover a heated look as he sat down in the seat between her and Zack, a look that had Madelyn glancing away and towards Zack, who rolled his eyes before focusing very intently on his burrito.

"You of all people know I can take a big mouthful without choking," She pitched her voice low and sexy, causing heat to scorch across Madelyns face, then quickly bringing her hands up to cover her reddening ears and hide her glowing face in her elbows.

"LALALA!" She shouted, purposefully acting the adolescent because of how awkward the situation had become. "Save it for later please!"

"Oh come on Madelyn," Jordan laughed, using her fork still covered in egg residue to point at her as Madelyn hesitantly uncovered her ears and narrowed her blue eyes at Jordan, sending a silent warning through the long, loose, honey strands of her hair that had fallen foreword. "Don't act like you haven't done it before."

Madelyns face turned so red that it felt as if it had caught fire, and quickly turned her face away, using the hair that had fallen over her shoulder to hide her extreme embarrassment. Jordan laughed hard enough that her knees knocked into the table, rattling plates and glasses although she ignored any damage she might have done as she latched onto her friends obvious discomfort.

"You've never given the General head before?" Jordan questioned, still laughing though the fit was starting to wear off now as cerulean eyes analyzed Madelyns face. "Seriously?"

"It's none of your business," Madelyn stated as matter-of-fact, trying to find that false confidence she always put on when in public, though it proved difficult as Jordan continued to stare in disbelief. Madelyn darted her eyes away, cheeks still aflame even as she pressed her mouth into a defiant line and straightened her posture. "What Sephiroth and I do and don't do is not something you need to know."

Jordan snorted and sat back, though as Madelyn glanced back to make eye contact she found that her gaze was still unwavering and piercing.

"Girl, don't you start this with me. You tell me more details than I care to know every time the two of you do the nasty, I just assumed you were too embarrassed to tell me about giving him a blowjob, not that you actually hadn't done it yet."

"Jordan!" Zack whined, face red and posture wobbly as he got up from his seat with plate in hand.

"Once you find the right partner, your going to be glad you were here for this conversation!" Jordan projected towards him as he quickly made his escape, Madelyn could hear the clatter of his dish as he piled it in the sink.

"Jordan," Angeal cautioned, gaining his lovers attention as she gave him an arched brow look and crossed her arms.

"Don't tell me you're as embarrassed as the two of them are?"

"These are private topics, for the two of us and the two of them." Angeal spoke softly, though his blue eyes were serious from behind the dark hair that fell in them. "If you're going to have these talks, wait until breakfast is over."

"Hmph," Jordan huffed as he rose up and placed a hand on her head, hand large enough that the heel of his hand nearly brushed her ear on one side and the tips of his fingers touched her ear on the other.

Madelyn glanced down at her less than half eaten food, and made a silent vow that she would never finish if it meant Angeals new rule held and she wouldn't have to talk about her romantic life. She skipped her eyes from her plate to Jordan, who had her eyes narrowed on her, probably having guess her thoughts. Madelyn smirked at her friend and stuck out her tongue, making Jordan roll her eyes.

In that moment, three out of the four cell phones in the apartment went off. Glancing around, Madelyn caught a glimpse of Angeal in the kitchen pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, and just to her side she saw Jordan pulling out her phone as well with a frown on her face. Madelyn was last to fish her phone from her jeans, and quickly unlocked and opened her messaging app to find a professional text saying:

"AN EMERGENCY MEETING IS BEING HELD TODAY IN PRESIDENT SHINRAS OFFICE AT 9:00 AM. ATTENDANCE MANDATORY." [8:43 am]

The sender was a strange website that Madelyn knew from past experience to be where all the presidential information was sent out from. As her eyes roamed over the large text, she noticed near the bottom was also a list of all the contacts this exact message had been sent to. Frowning, she swiped the edge of her thumb across the glass surface of her phone, scrolling through the surprisingly long amount of receivers, skimming over the names and numbers with furrowed brows until quickly finding Sephiroths contact information among them.

"Must be important, Sephiroths going too." Madelyn quipped, finishing the list the message had been forwarded to before lifting her gaze, shutting off the screen of her phone and tucking it back into her pocked mindlessly.

"As are many of the other executives," Spoke Angeal from the kitchen, Madelyns suspicious expression turning in his direction only to see him pull off his apron and neatly tuck it away, walking towards his bedroom as he did.

"Why didn't I get one?!" Zack cried in frustration, glancing over Jordans shoulder seeing as she was the only one with the message still open.

He complained loudly when she shut it down before he had a chance to read it.

"Dunno Pup, but you ain't invited." She sighed, Madelyn turning her head to watch her friend rise from her seat, the blond groaning as she arched her back. Madelyn rose as well, pushing her chair back under the table as she watched Jordan and wondering what they should all do next.

"We should probably get going, there were a lot of people on that list and the elevators are going to be packed."

"Give Angeal five more seconds, then we can go."

Jordan breezed past Madelyn, who followed her, still with a frown on her face as she tried to work out in her own mind what this could be about.

"Could it be Wutai rebels?" She wondered aloud, loitering close to the door with Jordan as they both waited, hearing Angeal murmuring a quick relay of domestic orders in the den.

"Maybe. Might even be AVALANCHE again."

"It's neither of those," Angeal corrected, passing between Madelyn and Jordan who shared a look before following the large SOLDIER through the door he courteously held open. Madelyn turned her curious yet cautious expression towards him as she passed, his deep-set eyes meeting hers for a moment before looking ahead.

"What else could it possibly be?" Jordan challenged, her expression mildly cross as she frowned at her lover who led the way. Madelyn followed briskly behind him at a swift pace, Jordan simply jogged and walked backwards to keep up and maintain eye contact with the man until he answered.

Madelyn smiled, it was nice seeing these two opposites together.

"The fact that the two of you lovely ladies were also summoned to this meeting would suggest a more political meeting."

"Oh, makes sense I guess." Madelyn pursed her lips acceptingly, glancing over to Jordan only to see her scoff and roll her blue eyes towards the ceiling, swaggering her curvy hips as she walked, crossing her muscled arms over her voluptuous chest.

"Still don't know why they had to drag us into it, especially if it is political. Do they really want ME of all people associated with them?"

Madelyn gave her friend a once over with a smirk, chuckling under her breath once as she had to agree with the woman. Jordan was very outspoken and rarely shy, she spoke her mind whenever she felt like and didn't give a damn about what the consequences might be.

The elevator let out a "ding" that echoed in the small space within, the metal doors gliding open with a hiss, revealing a very elegant and fancily decorated hallway beyond. Madelyn waited patiently behind Angeal, watching with a fond smirk as Jordan forced her way out first to stalk into the hallway and towards the large gathering room, then Angeal who briskly paced himself behind her. Madelyn followed on Angeals wake, glancing up and down the hallway she had only seen once before, taking in the deep crimson of the rug lining the center of the darkly stained hardwood floor, the mahogany tables that occasionally appeared along the wall, and a few paintings that she was at the wrong angle to see. Nothing in the lower levels were like what was in the Presidents personal upper floors, for this space needed to be showed off to influential backers and other such important people.

Madelyn tried not to dawdle as she frowned at the expensive décor that she passed, walking with a confident air with her back straight and chin up, eyes carefully emptied and arms folded behind her back with forearms pressed together. Rarely did she ever leave the apartment in anything casual, sadly even today, when all she had planned on doing was playing videogames with friends until work took them away. Glancing down without moving her head, blue eyes roamed over her attire, checking for any wrinkles in her solid black dress pants, making sure her white blouse was properly tucked into her slacks, casually glancing for a ducktail at her back by flipping her honey hair away from her face. A thought came with the gesture, and Madelyn mulled over the thought about fishing the elastic out of her pocket to quickly scrape her hair back and put it up.

Her fingers itched against her arms at the thought, but after deliberating for a few moments more she thought against it, such a hurried job would only look sloppy and unprofessional, not the look she tried so hard to sport when out of the privacy of any apartment.

The door to the large sitting room were as spectacular as everything else, large dark doors with thick designs carved into them. Jordan threw said doors open without any appreciation for the work that went into their detailing, glaring at all those who were inside.

From behind the two, Madelyn could see a slight deflation of Jordans confidence, her shoulders slumping some and her hands remaining on the doors a little too long before stepping inside. Unfortunately, Angeals broad back and height would make any attempt Madelyn could have made at peeking around look all to obvious.

Curiosity bubbled in her stomach, wondering who could have possibly been inside that unsettled Jordan so. Curiosity that quickly curdled into impatience as Madelyn restrained herself from rising on her tiptoes to peek over him, or to lean aside and glance around him, strictly forcing her body to obey her head instead of errant whims. She paced herself to Angeal, maintaining a respectful distance behind him so that when he finally did step to the side towards an open seat, Madelyn caught a widening view of the entire room and the people within. She felt her breath nearly catch despite her constant regulation.

Inside was the President himself, seated at the head of the table in a grand dark wood and crimson cloth throne, while smaller matching seats lined along e table. Madelyns eyes skipped over every head in the room, not nearly full, though all the important executives present made the room feel near claustrophobic as Madelyn carefully maintained her even breathing. Her heart however was a lost cause, thudding wildly with unbridled panic that Madelyn was otherwise too occupied to control as everyone other than Jordan and Angeal turned to stare at her perfectly calm exterior.

Roaming blue eyes landed on her lovers green gaze, relief pumping through her veins as he nodded curtly towards the empty seat next to him, his black gloved hand coming out from under the table to wave over the seat cushion while everyone's eyes were starting to bore into her confidence, creating hairline fissures. Madelyn met his eyes again after they had dropped to catch his gesture, and after the second or two that had felt like eternity passed, Madelyn forced her legs to not tremble, carrying her head high as she placed one foot in front of the other until she was pulling the seat out beside Sephiroth.

Sliding it back in underneath herself, Madelyn folded her arms politely on the tabletop and turned towards the President, feeling a slight stab of embarrassment at being the last one to give their attention to him. He started to speak, the voice of a man who watched what he said very carefully and wove his words around truth and lies like a spider crafting a web. Madelyn stared the man in the eye as he cast those icy blues around to meet everyone in his audience, trying to understand him and the words he used but not completely focused on the President.

A majority of her mind was focused on the aura radiating from the General at her side. Something about him at this moment screamed "stay away from me", an anger that Madelyn was quite familiar with feeling off him when situations occurred that he disliked but couldn't avoid. He must have known what this meeting was about, and if he was unhappy about it than in all likelihood it meant a grand social event where he was forced to converse with nosey reporters and photographers.

Knowing that no one but the several cameras mounted in the room was watching, Madelyn allowed the small curl to the edge of her lip as she slouched back in her seat, casually allowing her arms to drop into her lap with the new position. Maintaining contact with the Presidents ever roving eye, Madelyn discreetly slipped a thin hand under the silk tablecloth and gently bumped Sephiroths leather-clad thigh. He made to expression, but a slight movement in his tightly crossed arms gave Madelyn the gumption to further move her hand until her palm rested overtop of his leg.

Soothingly, she pushed against the muscle underneath with her thumb, rubbing her hand affectionatly against his tense leg. She flickered her eyes to his, but his eyes remained focused on President ShinRa, as if he were trying to light the man on fire with his hardened look of despise. Allowing the façade to break once more, Madelyn smiled knowingly to herself before returning her attention to the President, though she kept up the gentle stroking of his leg as a means of consolation and caring understanding.

"And finally, I shall address why I have requested the presence of you two ladies." President ShinRa addressed Madelyn and Jordan simultaneously, though his piercing gaze stayed on Madelyn alone, unwavering and prying.

The spotlight shone down on Madelyn with harsh, revealing light as for a split second after everyone turned their heads her eyes still showed her initial panicked curiosity before she could force it down to the soles of her feet, leaving only an empty gaze behind. Beneath her hand, Madelyn felt Sephiroths muscles clenched with the attention, and she attempted to relax him, along with herself, by gently squeezing his leg.

"A popular reporter will be attending tonight's event, she has requested a personal interview with the two of you." Madelyn watched at the mans eyes changed from moderately friendly to deathly serious in an instant, causing a quick double-beat in Madelyns heart as she maintained eye contact. His voice came out cold and biting, "I will remind the both of you that it is only by my good graces that you are allowed to stay here."

Madelyn fought the tightness at the edges of her eyes that threatened to accept the powerful mans direct display of dominance, fighting the instinct to challenge him right back.

"How courteous of you," Madelyn whipped her head to stare across the table, to where Jordan sat with her chair leaned back on it's hind legs, feet propped up on the table and a dark look in her eyes, smirking mouth twisted cruelly in the corner. Madelyn stared openly at her friend, who must have felt the intensity of the look. She turned her eyes towards Madelyns and winked with the eye President ShinRa would not see.

"Indeed Miss Reever, pray that does not change any time soon."

Jordan openly smirked at the man, as if he didn't hold all the power over their heads. The stare off between them was only short, though the intensity was enough to smother Madelyn as she found it hard to breath. Should Jordan get kicked out, Madelyn knew she would do anything in her power to help her, though Angeal would probably be of more help to the mouthy young woman than a seventeen year old.

Everyone shortly thereafter was dismissed, and as the great throng all headed for the elevator, Madelyn was quick to grab Jordan by the arm and pry her from Angeals side in the middle of his own lecture in order to give her own.

"What?" Jordan hissed while Madelyn tugged her away, glancing up to get a bead on the cameras and where they would be most unlikely to pick up their voices.

"You!" Madelyn hissed back, using her foreword momentum and sudden stop to fling Jordan in front of her so that she could scold her face to face. Jordans expression was almost smug about what she had done, her eyes light and mocking. "What on Gaia were you fucking thinking!?"

"I wasn't gonna sit there and take his shit," Jordan narrowed her eyes. "I'm surprised you did."

"Think about what could happen to you if you piss him off Jordan!"

The blond rolled her eyes with a scoff, earning a frustrated snort from Madelyn who for a split second felt the urge to wrap her hands around her friends throat.

"I don't care if he throws me out," Jordan breathed out, her hand lifting and landing on Madelyns shoulder despite her heated glare at the appendage. Madelyn fought the twisting of her shoulders, resisting Jordan as she tried to turn her around. Jordan smirked, shoving harder until Madelyns stiff body obeyed. Madelyn felt her friends large hand on her back, feeling her fingers dig in as she began to push, leaving Madelyn no option but to step foreword or Jordan would have pushed her to the floor.

"Bitch," Madelyn huffed, shaking off Jordans prodding hands to walk on her own. Madelyn glanced at Jordan from the corner of her eye as the taller girl came into step beside her, a smirk on Jordans mouth as her eyes glanced over to meet hers.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Angeals gonna chew you out something good," Madelyn muttered, giving a small smirk of smugness at the thought of Jordans scolding. From the corner of her eye, Madelyn watched Jordans face make two separate expressions, her eyes tightening in the edges in a painful expression while her mouth continued to smirk with the slightly dirty implications she heard in the sentence.

"I knew that," Jordan chuckled.

"Ugh," Madelyn groaned, rolling her eyes as the two stayed slightly separated from the large crowed gathered in front of the elevator.

While there was a lull in conversation, Madelyn took the opportunity to study the executives that were still waiting for a ride down. Only one woman was among them, a stuffy looking lady who Madelyn immediately felt the instinct to steer clear of. Eyeing her discreetly for a few seconds more as her head continued to pan, Madelyn then turned her gaze to a more friendly executive that she had met the odd time around the building.

Reeve Tuesti was by far the most agreeable man to work in the company, and from what little personal experience Madelyn had from the occasional chat with the man, she found it a surprise that he even still withheld a job here. It seemed that he was the only one with arguments against the President, and who actually had the confidence to press his ideas. He appearance was clean and professional, with dark hair combed back and a finely pressed suit, he was by far the most respectable executive present.

Another man Madelyn recognized was Tseng. The leader of the Turks with no last name and a questionable first name, this man was more of a mystery than Madalyn thought was worth investigating. Always wearing what could be said as the same dark suit, possibly shoulder length hair held together in a low ponytail and a strange mark on his forehead between his eyes. From his facial features, the man obviously was of Wutainese descent, though that only increased the mystery of the man ten fold. Why would a Wutai man work for ShinRa when they had waged war with them and a peace treaty was still on the rocks?

Madelyn allowed a frown at the man before gazing over the rest of the people that all seemed to blend into each other, a mass of finely tailored suits that reeked of mixed perfumes and colognes, another reason for why the two women stayed back.

Blowing out a breath in a quiet sigh, Madelyn stepped towards the back of the gathering, feeling Jordan shadowing her as she made her way towards where Angeal was quietly talking with Sephiroth. Angeals back was to Madelyn, Sephiroths eyes quickly snapping up at the sight of movement and zeroed in on Madelyns fixed gaze. She watched, forehead furrowing slightly as their conversation cut off immediately after she had mad eye contact with her lover, Angeal turning to nail Jordan with a disapproving scowl. The look made Madelyn tighten her mouth to conceal her smirk, continuing to walk until she came to take Angeals place before Sephiroth while the SOLDIER ushered Jordan towards the stairs.

"I doubt she'll do that again," Madelyn murmured, watching after them with softening eyes before turning her gaze towards the man in front of her. His gaze too lingered on the couple before turning and lowering on her. His gaze was still unsettling, more so than usual, which Madelyn cocked her head slightly to the side at, "Shall we take the stairs as well?"

Sephiroth gave a curt not of his head in response, turning on a heel and marching the way the others had gone, long silver hair billowing about him in the breeze his brisk stride stirred up. Madelyn elongated her stride to keep up, otherwise she would have been forced to skip and jump to stay close to him, matching her pace to his even if it left her slightly breathless by the time they reached the doorway to the stairs.

"So," She started conversationally, following Sephiroth down the steps with a slight bounce in her walk, the weight of all the high-ups now leaving her shoulders and making her feel light, almost giddy in a sense as she gripped the end of the railing to swung childishly around to the next flight, coming dangerously close to slamming into Sephiroths back. "I didn't see Genesis at the meeting."

"He's been deployed," Sephiroth snapped out, voice clipped and final as he continued down the stairs, green eyes focusing directly ahead and yet his gaze was so far away.

"Did he say something?" Madelyn mused allowed, glancing at Sephiroth for a moment to gage his reaction, judging whether or not the sentence prompted any form of response. Nothing, Sephiroths statuesque facial features remained smooth and stony as he glided down the metal stairs as if he weren't even stepping on them, while Madelyn struggled to keep up even after she started skipping two steps each bounce. "Is there something you know about what's going on tonight that I don't know about?"

At that, Madelyn received a smug glance from the corner of her lovers emerald eye as he started to round another landing, proceeding onto the next flight of steps with a more sluggish gait.

"In matters such as these, there are even things I am not made aware of."

That actually kind of surprised Madelyn, since Sephiroth always seemed so confident and intelligent, it was easy to forget and assume he knew everything.

"And you suspect they are keeping something from you?" Trying to connect his annoyance with the words he spoke wasn't so much of a leap as it was that assuming anything about him was typically not an intelligent thing to do. He jerked his head in a curt negative gesture as he eyes returned to staring blankly ahead of him.

"No, in fact, when I was briefed initially, before the others were summoned, he was quiet foreword with me."

Madelyns brows pulled together, casting shadows over her eyes as she thought about how uncharacteristic that sounded.

"Why'd they brief you before all us others?" Madelyn pressed, voice low as she thought, chewing on this strange occurrence like a dog with a bone, only there was not enough meat for it to remain juicy for long.

When no answer seemed willingly forthcoming, Madelyn glanced up, wondering what in the conversation had triggered his silence this time. The air around him was thick and heavy once again, his pent up anger boiling through his blood and sizzling in the air around him.

"Seph?" Madelyn asked softly, speeding up so that she could glance around the curtains of his silver hair that fell on either side of his face, eyes creased with concern about the root of his rage and the effect that it would have on him as he remained silent.

She leaned annoyingly into his line of sight, even as Sephiroth tried to avert it away, insuring that he saw her look of worry and unlike many others it was not worry about what his obvious anger would do to her. He had to admit as he stared back into those fretting ocean blues, that in a sense, she was fearless.

"You can talk to me," She continued, voice low so that it wouldn't carry to the couple only a few flights lower than them, words of concern spoken for only him to hear. "You know you can, Seph."

The tight coil of anger in his chest twisted tight at seeing her determined goading, trying to get him to open up to her in a way he had never opened up to anyone else, because ShinRa was not a blind mad. The varied purple and yellow marks adorning her skin, badly covered with makeup or clothing were impossible to miss, neon signs of his near blind trust in this girl that he more than willingly placed where it would be seen. But the moment his anger boiled harder, it simmered, the coil relaxing and fading away the longer her gazed at her open eyes.

Closing his eyes in a slow blink, signalling to her his defeat in this matter, he continued on down the stairs, walking more slowly so that she may keep to his side.

"Do you plan on returning with me to my office, or to return to Angeals apartment?"

"I'll go with you I guess, we weren't doin' much anyway." Madelyn replied, confused now but figuring that he would tell her his reasoning's in the relative safety of his office, rather than in an echoing stairwell lined with fully functioning cameras and sound recording equipment so finely tuned that a pin could drop and draw the eye of a Turk. "Just kinda finished eating when we all got the messages actually."

A small smirk kicked up the edge of the generals mouth, doing Madelyns worry good as it calmed her to see him expressing anything outwardly.

"Rather rude of you to leave Angeal all the dirty dishes, isn't it?"

Madelyn snorted and rolled her eyes, smirk widening into a small grin as a small laugh forced its way from her lungs.

"He can send me the bill later." Madelyn sighed, relieved that he seemed to be calming enough to joke with her, even if the humour was a little dry.

"Hm," Sephiroth hummed, a short laugh for which he didn't part his pale lips.

During the rest of the walk to Sephiroths office, Madelyn found solace in the silence that enveloped them. Side by side as they passed by the few common people employed by the ShinRa Electrical Company, not speaking or showing any outward signs of needing the other. For now, being in this proximity was good enough for her as she stared at the office door they walked towards, one of a few identical doors only individualized by the numbers on their faces.

Sephiroth unlocked and opened the door, using his long arm to hold it open as Madelyn nodded her thanks and proceeded inside without fault in her pace, acting as if she expected nothing else than for him to do so, while on the inside such a simple act warmed her heart greatly. Madelyn maintained her façade as she strolled a little more casually into the modern office, then turned towards the couch tucked against the far wall. Getting down on her knees, Madelyn looked under the leather sofa, surprised by how clean the floor was with its lack of dust bunnies and shine, then slowly slipped her hand beneath and slid her sensitive fingertips along the edge of the couch. Behind her, she could hear Sephiroth doing a similar search for wiretaps along his desk.

After a chunk of time had been dedicated to searching for, and not finding any, bugs, Madelyn got to her feed with a loud huff and turned towards her lover, who was already seated at his desk and attending to his daily amount of paperwork as army General. Madelyn smiled sympathetically to herself as she meandered leisurely towards the chairs in front of his desk, blue eyes watching as he worked with the same precision that granted his swordsman skills such deadly accuracy.

As she walked, Madelyn watched his hand fly across the papers surface, occasionally her eyes darting up to his to watch his eyes flicker over the page as he read at an unimaginable speed before signing where it was needed and moving onto the next paper.

She pitied him, but there was little she could do other than leave him be to finish, anything but would only annoy or hinder him. Madelyn all but threw herself into a chair, all be it quietly for Sephiroths sake, and let out a soft sigh as she let her head hang over the back, open eyes staring at the upside-down door behind her.

As Madelyn crossed her knees, anxiety about tonights events started to gnaw away at her from within her chest, creating a subtle pain. Starting to rhythmically tap her foot, Madelyn tried to forget about the nagging annoyance and think about other things, such as what she could wear. Snorting softly, she closed her eyes and slouched down in the chair, legs sliding out until they bumped into the front of Sephiroths desk and her shoulders scrunched around her jaw.

"Something amusing?" Sephiroth questioned monotonously, the scratching of his pen never ceasing or slowing despite his small deviation of attention.

"Just thinking about what I was going to wear tonight." She sighed with a dry laugh.

"I fail to see where you find comedy in that."

"It's not really that, it's the fact that the only thing I could possibly wear would be something identical to what I am wearing now, and I've seen how ShinRa would like me to dress. I don't even own a proper ball gown, let alone any kind of dress at all."

"Oh? And why is that? I was under the impression all women had at least a minimum of five dresses somewhere in their closets."

"Hardy-har-har," Madelyn groaned as she forced herself back into a proper sitting position, staring past Sephiroths silver hair and out the sliver of window showing through a crack in his black curtains. "Just cause I'm a woman doesn't mean I have an assortment of fancy clothes and more than three pares of shoes."

Sephiroth chuckled mildly in knowing, eyes flickering up to hold her gaze as he sincerely murmured, "Yes, I am aware."

Madelyns own eyes gentled at his softness, and she smiled despite the rolling uneasiness in her gut that continued to fret over all the possible negative outcomes tonight could take. To placate herself, and perhaps relax Sephiroth also in the process, Madelyn rose from her seat and went to stand behind her lover, folding her arms around his neck and resting her chin on top of his head. She heard him hum in acknowledgment of her actions, causing her to smile as she turned her head to press her cheek against the crown of his silken silver head.

Minutes passed, Madelyn watching Sephiroth write fluently and efficiently cutting through the stacks of paperwork, presumably so that he wouldn't have any left by the time of the party. Letting out a sigh through her nose, Madelyn tightened her arms slightly and stood taller so that she could press her forehead to the top of his scalp.

"I know I'm interrupting, but can you please tell me what it is you know about tonight? I'm seriously freaking out back here." She mumbled the last sentence into his hair, feeling again the uncomfortable knots developing from her stress in the sides of her stomach. Chuckling once because he knew her so well, Sephiroth set his pen down and lifted his left hand to take a comforting hold of her arm while the other remained on the desk.

"Very well, my dear. I have known about this event for weeks in advance. I know for a fact that despite the President not labelling it as such, this party is mostly about OUR relationship and ShinRa attempting to shed more light on our private life together."

Madelyn nodded after a moments pause for her brain to digest what he was saying, sighing a little as understanding swept over her, now fully recognizing the Presidents warning about being polite to the popular reporter.

"I knew when I signed up to be your long-term girlfriend that this company was going to make things complicated, but for fucks sake, do you have any privacy?"

Sephiroth chuckled, but it was dry and without humour, laughing to hide his pain as he rumbled, "No, hardly any to speak of outside of our home."

"That's freaking sad," Madelyn sighed angrily, pressing her face into Sephiroths hair as her arms tightened a little more.

A long second ticked by, and it took that awkward moment for Madelyn to realized that there was something still hanging in the air between them.

"Was there something else…?" Madelyn prodded gently, voice smooth and low and not at all intrusive or prying, simply asking a question she felt the need to ask.

"I am fully aware of your unladylike habits," Sephiroth started, humour lacing his tone, causing Madelyn to smirk and roll her eyes behind her lids, though his voice still sounded constrained somehow.

"Well excuse me, General." Madelyn muttered sarcastically, smirk forming into a smile as she felt his shoulders shake, him chuckling once as he continued on with, "So I ordered you a ball gown, it will be arriving within the hour."

If the last second had been long and awkward, Madelyn wasn't sure how many seconds had gone by in the same fashion as she blinked repeatedly upon hearing the surprising news. Tilting her head down to stare at his silver hair, Madelyn noticed the tension in his shoulders and realized he was waiting pensively for a response.

A smile spread across Madelyns' face and she nuzzled shamelessly into her lovers hair, burying her nose into the silken strands and taking a deep inhale of his masculine smell as she gave herself one more second to calm her fluttery heart.

"I love you," Madelyn sighed, not able to think of anything else but that to convey how relived and joyous what he had just said made her. The tension melted from his shoulders, Madelyn watched them slowly settle back into relaxed positions before being surprised yet again when Sephiroth turned his head slightly towards her.

Green met blue eyes and Madelyn smiled softly at the relief she could pick out of his gaze, shifting closer to him and hooding her eyes as she kissed him softly on the mouth, raising her hands to cradle his strong jaw.

"As I do you," Sephiroth murmured in reply when she pulled away, face bright and happy as she leaned in for one more peck, then returned her arms to around his neck and settled her cheek back atop his crown.

Tilting his chin down to place a lingering kiss to her arms, Sephiroth freed his left hand and picked up his pen again, continuing now with the work that needed to be done.

"BRR BRR" Madelyn turned her eyes down towards her hip, where against the flesh and prominent bone her phone vibrated twice in quick succession. Reaching for it reflexively, she pulled out the small rectangle, propping her elbow on Sephiroths shoulder and swiping her thumb across the bottom of the screen as she held it to her face, eyes quickly scanned over the message icon that popped up, reading that it was from Jordan.

Opening the instant messenger app, Madelyns' blue eyes scanned over the short, capitalized text with a small smile flitting at the edge of her mouth.

Jordan: "WHERE U GO?!" [9:26 am]

Madelyn: "Decided to hangout with Sephiroth for now, I don't think my fingers can take any more Mortal Kombat." [9:26 am]

Madelyn hit send and took a deep breath, closing her eyes blissfully as her subconscious was awash with his scent.

Jordan: "Oh? Did our conversation over breakfast inspire you ;p" [9:27 am]

Madelyn choked on her intake of breath, the tips of her ears heating up the moment after fully reading the message, the heat slowly spreading into her cheeks as she hastily straightened up and texted with both hands back:

Madelyn: "NO! Fuck you, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't too upset about the party later today!" [9:27 am]

"Madelyn?"

"Hm?" She squeaked, clearing her throat noisily after the embarrassing sound had left her, and also attempting to cool her skin before he decided to turn and talk face to face.

"Is something the matter?" He sounded amused, which made Madelyn all the more paranoid about him not finding out what Jordan was referring too, or what they were texting about at all.

"No!" She assured too quickly, face flushing even more when Sephiroth paused in his work and attempted to turn and face her as she expected, but she did not let him. Instead holding her ground and taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, to not draw his attention any further. "Nothing is wrong." She used her most bored tone, though her face was still royally flushed and if he turned around it was game over.

"Oh, but I think there is."

"BRR BRR"

The phone went off in Madelyns hand while she bulked, realizing that his interest was already piqued. She swallowed past a drying throat and shook her head against his.

"No, there isn't. Now focus on your paperwork." Madelyn purposefully spoke slower, still feeling the heat of her embarrassment tingling in her ears and face as she settled back into her spot draped over his shoulders, dropping her gaze to her phone along with a majority of her attention.

Jordan: "Excuses excuses XD but you know a nice bj can really help them relax, right?" [9:28 am]

Face heating even more, Madelyn reached her last straw with Jordan and her dirty talk. Locking her phone back up, Madelyn slowly and purposefully slipped her phone back deep into her pocket to ignore it. Straightening back up and face clear, Madelyn paused for a moment when she turned her face back to Sephiroth, only to find his eyes intently examining the redness of her face, green eyes alight with curiosity and mischief.

"Madelyn," His voice had always been silk on her senses, and when it called to her in the sensual tone he was currently employing, she couldn't help responding despite her reservations, though she did so begrudgingly.

"It's nothing," She insisted stubbornly, lifting her chin in a show of false confidence and turning back towards her previously occupied chair, keeping her readable eyes well away from his gaze.

"I disagree with you, something has you very flustered."

Madelyn squirmed on the inside, face flowering with tell-tale warmth as she still refused to meet the piercing gaze boring holes the back of her head, though she was intent on ignoring him and his prodding this time. Turning slightly, about to take her seat, he made a movement that caught her attention, Madelyns blue eyes flickering over his shoulder to his arm curiously as his elbow propped on his desk and he crooked a leather-clad finger towards her in a beckoning gesture.

Smirking, Madelyn shook her head slightly "No, I think I'll just stay over here and quite bothering you." Madelyn insisted, her voice almost mocking in her own ears as she sat down, crossing her thighs and folding her hands in her lap, though her eyes remained on her hands.

"My dear," The sensual tone of his voice had her melting like warm chocolate, gaining fleeting attention, a smirk forming on his pale lips as he pushed away from his desk with his knees while his hand beckoned her again, "Come to me."

Her eyes flickered to him, her full mouth pressing into a hard line with indecision despite the fact that she was already moving back towards his desk, rising from her seat with hesitant movements before taking the three steps that brought her to the edge closest to him.

"It really is nothing," She insisted yet again, determined that his interest in the subject be lessoned, face still too hot as her hands came together in front of her and started to pick at each other and her sleeves, hip cocking to lean against the wooden desk as she turned her head away from him to stare across the room.

"Then you won't mind telling me," Sephiroth smirked as he reached up and took her hips in his hands, swiftly bringing her too him and down onto his lap where he held her in his vice-like grip.

The moment Madelyn turned her head in surprise, her mouth was stolen in a kiss. Eyelids fluttering and body freezing with surprise and uncertainty, Madelyn missed her chance to return the gesture before their mouths parted with a soft, damp whisper. Sephiroth stayed close, blazing mako eyes hooded by pale lids and framed with black lashes captured all Madelyns attention as her mind struggled to keep up with his actions. He kissed her again, quickly this time, with a simple touch and go before exhaling onto her parted lips and dipping lower, a single hand raising to pull her hair away from her neck and out of his way.

Eyelids shut and her breath stuttering, Madelyns hands went lax against his exposed abdomen just above his belt, thoughts scattering when Sephiroth closed his teeth over her flesh just shy of her most sensitive area, intent on marking the spot. The arm around her waist flexed, dragging Madelyn in to anchor against his body while his other gloved hand took a gentle handful of hair at the base of her skull, holding her still as he released his bite and chuckled against the damp skin.

"Are you certain you are not willing to disclose the matter with me?" Sephiroth murmured against one of her most sensitive areas, sealing the statement with a hard kiss that caused her to arch her back into him. He growled at the pleasant sound of a controlled whimper escaping her open mouth. He felt rather than saw the skin under his mouth warm considerably, and smirked into her flesh as he nuzzled deeper, basking in her warmth and smell while his grip all around her tightened.

"Jordan was just… talking about something over breakfast this morning." The embarrassment that came with the hedging appeared in the form of a rapidly spreading blush across Madelyns face and neck, just started to blotch across her chest.

"What about?" Sephiroth coaxed, nuzzling and placing many light kisses on and around the sensitive side of her neck, holding her tightly enough that he could feel her chest expand with every breath.

Grumbling, she shifted against his lap, clearly uncomfortable with the topic he so smugly pursued despite him being fully aware of how it affected her.

Lowing her chin, Madelyn raised her arms and looped them both around the back of his neck, elbows resting on his broad shoulders while her cheek pressed into his silken hair. Eyes loosely closed, Madelyn took a deep breath while she tried to find the right words and the breath to say them in.

"Intimate things she and Angeal do," She hedged again, softly, quietly, wishing they could be talking about anything other than her mornings events. This entire morning seemed to be nothing more than a rollercoaster between stress and fun, truly an exhausting endeavour that Sephiroth didn't seem to want to end.

Sephiroth hummed smugly against her throat, her flesh tingling with the sensation and causing her stomach to cramp into knots, twisting with delight as his open mouth caressed across her throat, his hot breath seeping into the roots of her hair as the hand knotted in her hair brought them closer still.

Madelyn turned her face into his scalp as his harsh attentions turned into soft touches of comfort, butterfly kisses sweeping across the right side of her throat as his arm around her waist relaxed and pulled back slightly, large hand coming to rest a palm against her hip. Much more at ease with this silent, softer treatment, Madelyn smiled self-consciously into his hair and tightened her arms to hold him at this close proximity while he bathed her in tender touches and gentle licks of affection.

Then his hand began to wander, the pressure on her hip released as she felt his fingers skimming higher, brushing over the zipper and buttons of her dress pants. A thrill went through her heart as Madelyn felt him beginning to pluck at the buttons, and she reached down quickly and wrapped her hand around his fingers, ceasing them.

Uncertainty swept through her, her eyes opening as she swallowed nervously and met his questioning gaze for a moment before glancing back towards the door. Her heart raced fast as the threat of someone coming in through the unlocked door while he did what he was about to plagued her mind, and she squeezed his hand tighter before attempting to push it away. It did not move, and Madelyn glanced back at his eyes to see that a smug expression had overcame them.

"Relax, my dear."

"Not when someone could come charging through that door at any second and see us doing that." Madelyn insisted in a voice pitched low, attempting to move away, only to find herself snared in his arms even more strongly than before. Frowning slightly with embarrassed irritation, Madelyn turned to look at Sephiroth, who scoffed at her expression and leaned in close to touch his forehead to herself.

"This is my office, no one comes in without knocking and receiving my permission first."

"Except for Genesis and Zack," Madelyn countered, unable to keep a very small smirk from curling the edge of her mouth. "Zack does it all the time." She reminded smugly.

"Genesis will be away on mission until the party, as for Zack… I feel safe in assuming that he was also present for whatever it is Jordan spoke to you about that has made you so skittish. He is also most likely with Jordan and Angeal at this moment, fully aware of what Jordan says is happening."

Still fidgeting with discomfort, Madelyn glanced away from his amazing eyes and blew out a breath, still unsure.

Taking it upon himself, Sephiroth leaned foreword and drew her attention back to him with a kiss, then another when she was back facing him and comfortable enough to kiss him back. He smiled softly at her before leaning in and kissing her more deeply, coaxing her resistant mouth to let his tongue explore familiar territory, humming in approval when she eventually caved to his prodding. He soothed her worrying for a few moments with the kiss, then gently slid past her restraining hand around his wrist and stroked his fingers across the one open button and the zipper slowly. She pulled pack, a fluttery breath feathering across his wet mouth, causing him to smirk as he leaned back in to kiss her again, hardly giving her time to breath, or to think.

Nimble fingers returned to their task, and within the second her pants lay open to reveal black panties beneath. He didn't stop, sliding his hand into her pants and past her damp panties, through her thick curls and followed the crease he found soon after. Curling his fingers, he pushed into her entrance without hesitation or reservation, thrusting deep enough for her to pull away and make a small gasp.

Smirking, Sephiroth coaxed her into sitting up on his lap, one arm around her backside to keep her in place as he tilted his head back slightly to kiss and nip at her throat. Listening to her choked gasps for breath, he sped up the pace of his thrusting fingers, sinking them in as deep as they could and listening to the soft mewling and slight gasps it wrung from her.

Around his fingers she was already clenched tight, her entire body rigid while her skin glowed with embarrassment. Madelyn tried to contain the excited fluttering that started within the pit of her stomach that accompanied the burn of arousal, but the more she denied it the more she found herself being steadily brought to its peak. Hands braced on his shoulders and sweaty forehead bowing to press against his temple, she gasped softly as the burning and fluttering merged into one single entity in the pit of her stomach, and she knew it was too late to try and fight it now.

"Seph…" She moaned quietly, hands sliding up his strong throat to grip at his hair while her elbows pushed into his coat.

"Release for me, my dear." Sinfully seductive, his voice was no more than a rumbling in her ear that combined with his words sent a spark straight through the pit of her stomach. Madelyn could feel an absolutely embarrassing moan started to make it's way out of her throat, and with burning cheeks she turned her head and used her grip on her lovers scalp to tilt his head back.

While the sudden open-mouthed kiss came as a surprise, Sephiroth was more than content to devour the lewd sounds she made into his mouth, her orgasm coming and going with a deliciously loud gasping moan.

Madelyn maintained her stiff and rigid pose while she tried to catch her breath against her lovers mouth, eyes still closed and cheeks warming as she thought about opening them and meeting the green gaze she could feel on her face. She closed her open mouth and twisted her lips in silence when Sephiroth pulled his fingers free from her, remaining completely silent and swallowing down the disappointed sounds that bubbled up.

Feeling something warm and wet against her screwed up lips, Madelyns eyes immediately snapped open, make green eyes blazing into hers with a dark pleasure churning in their depths. Excitement took a sharp stab into her stomach at the sight of them, but her eyes dared not linger on his as she pulled back slightly to glance down at what he pressed against her mouth.

Her heart nearly stuttered to a stop as heat flashed across the entire surface of her skin, her face suffering the worst with a lasting flush that was quickly spreading. The two pale fingers that had been pleasuring her just seconds ago, now coated in the creamy fluids of her body now hovered in the air inches from where her mouth had just been. Blue eyes darted up to stare at Sephiroths incredulously, only to watch a smirk twist his mouth as he once again pressed his chilling fingers to her mouth. Madelyn raised a hand and grabbed onto his wrist, attempting to pull his had away, though he didn't allow her to move it far.

She didn't dare open my mouth, and shook her head firmly, honey hair slipping over both her shoulders with the briskness of the gesture. His smirk only intensified upon seeing her refusal. He brought his hand to his own mouth, Madelyn averting her eyes with an embarrassed frown as she heard his chuckle towards her.

"So innocent," Sephiroth chided as he licked clean his own fingers like a cat cleaning its paws after a successful hunt.

"Shut up," Madelyn muttered, face still aflame. She started to shift, backing off of his lap carefully before setting one foot on the floor and shimmying her way out from between Sephiroths knees and his desk. Turning away from him, she started to fuss over her hair, keeping her eyes away from the lump in Sephiroths lap as he chuckled again at her.

"I think I'll go back to the apartment now. You need to finish as much paperwork as you can for tonight, and…" Madelyn flickered her gaze to his, seeing that while he had returned himself to his desk, his eyes were on her and waiting to hear her out. A genuine smile spread over Madelyns face as she turned more towards him, a much more delicate blush that the previous ones warming her cooling cheeks, "I'm excited about getting that dress."

Warmth spread through Sephiroths chest at her words, though he kept it from showing as he nodded his head to her, watching as Madelyn nodded back before heading for the door, closing it softly behind her.


End file.
